Potop/Rozdział XXXII
Listy pana Wołodyjowskiego donoszące o pochodzie Radziwiłła znalazły posłuch u wszystkich pułkowników rozproszonych po całym województwie podlaskim. Niektórzy już byli porozdzielali chorągwie na mniejsze oddziały, aby tym łatwiej przezimować, inni pozwolili rozjechać się towarzystwu po domach prywatnych, tak że pod znakami zaledwie po kilkunastu towarzyszów i po kilkudziesięciu pocztowych zostało. Pułkownicy pozwolili na to po części z obawy przed głodem, a po części dla trudności utrzymania w należytej dyscyplinie chorągwi, które raz wypowiedziawszy właściwej władzy posłuszeństwo, skłonne teraz były do opozycji i względem swych przywódców z lada powodu. Gdyby był znalazł się dowódca należytej powagi i od razu poprowadził je do boju przeciw któremukolwiek z dwóch nieprzyjaciół albo nawet przeciw Radziwiłłowi, karność pozostałaby zapewne niewzruszoną; ale zepsuła się w próżnowaniu na Podlasiu, gdzie czas schodził na ostrzeliwaniu jeno radziwiłłowskich zameczków, na rabunku dóbr księcia wojewody i na paktowaniu z księciem Bogusławem. W tych warunkach żołnierz przyuczał się tylko do swawoli i uciskania spokojnych mieszkańców województwa. Niektórzy żołnierze, zwłaszcza pocztowi i czeladź, zbiegłszy spod chorągwi, potworzyli kupy swawolne i trudnili się rozbojem na gościńcach. I tak owe wojsko, które nie połączywszy się z żadnym nieprzyjacielem było jedyną nadzieją króla i patriotów, marniało z dniem każdym. Podział chorągwi na drobne oddziały dopełnił rozprzężenia. Prawda, że w kupie trudno było się wyżywić, ale jednak może i umyślnie przesadzano obawy głodu, bo przecie była to jesień, a zbiory udały się szczęśliwie — zwłaszcza że żaden nieprzyjaciel nie zniszczył poprzednio ogniem i mieczem województwa. Zniszczyły je poniekąd właśnie rabunki konfederackich żołnierzy, tak jak samych żołnierzy zniszczyła bezczynność. Albowiem rzeczy tak się złożyły dziwnie, iż nieprzyjaciel zostawił w spokoju te chorągwie. Szwedzi zalewając kraj od zachodu i ciągnąc na południe nie doszli jeszcze do tego kąta, jaki między województwem mazowieckim a Litwą tworzyło Podlasie — z drugiej zaś strony zastępy Chowańskiego, Trubeckiego i Srebrnego stały w pozajmowanych przez się okolicach bezczynnie, wahając się, a raczej same nie wiedząc, co począć. Na Rusi Buturlin z Chmielnickim rozpuszczali po dawnemu zagony i właśnie w tych czasach porazili pod Gródkiem garść wojska, której przywodził hetman wielki koronny, pan Potocki. Ale Litwa była pod protektoratem szwedzkim. Pustoszyć i zajmować ją dalej znaczyło to samo, jak słusznie zauważył w liście swym Kmicic, co wypowiadać wojnę straszliwym i wzbudzającym powszechną w świecie trwogę Szwedom. "Była tedy chwila folgi od Septentrionów" — i niektórzy doświadczeni ludzie przepowiadali nawet, że wkrótce zwrócą się oni, jako sprzymierzeńcy Jana Kazimierza i Rzeczypospolitej, przeciw królowi szwedzkiemu, którego potęga, gdyby panem całej Rzeczypospolitej został, nie miałaby równej w Europie. Nie zaczepiał tedy Chowański ni Podlasia, ni skonfederowanych chorągwi, a one wzajem, pozbawione wodza, rozproszone, nie zaczepiały i nie były w sile zaczepić kogokolwiek lub przedsięwziąść coś ważniejszego nad rabunek dóbr radziwiłłowskich. Natomiast marniały. Jednakże listy pana Wołodyjowskiego o grożącym pochodzie Radziwiłła rozbudziły pułkowników z uśpienia i bezczynności. Poczęto ogarniać chorągwie, rozpisywać awizy wzywające rozproszonych żołnierzy pod znaki i grożące karami tym, którzy by się nie stawili. Pierwszy Żeromski, najpoważniejszy między pułkownikami i którego chorągiew w najlepszym była stanie, ruszył nie omieszkując pod Białystok; za nim przybył w tygodniu Jakub Kmicic, prawda, że tylko w sto dwadzieścia ludzi — po czym zaczęli się ściągać żołnierze Kotowskiego i Lipnickiego, to pojedynczo, to gromadkami; szła także na ochotnika i drobna szlachta z okolicznych zaścianków, jako Zięcinkowie, Świderscy, Jaworscy, Rzędzianowie, Mazowieccy; przybywali wolentariusze nawet z województwa lubelskiego, jako Karwowscy i Turowie, od czasu do czasu przybywał i zamożniejszy szlachcic z jakim takim pocztem sług dobrze zbrojnych. Wysłano deputatów od chorągwi do egzakcyj, którzy pieniądze i żywność za kwitami mieli wybierać — słowem, ruch zapanował wszędy, zawrzały przygotowania wojenne i gdy pan Wołodyjowski ze swą laudańską chorągwią nadciągnął, stało już kilka tysięcy ludzi pod bronią, którym tylko przywódcy brakowało. Wszystko to było i dość bezładne, i dość niesforne, ale ani tak bezładne, ani tak niesforne, jak owa szlachta wielkopolska, która przed kilku miesiącami miała pod Ujściem Szwedom przeprawy bronić; albowiem owi Podlasianie, Lublinianie i Litwa byli to ludzie z wojną obyci, i nie było nawet między tymi ochotnikami ani jednego, prócz wyrostków, który by prochu nie wąchał i z "tabakiery Gradywa nie zażywał". Każdy w swoim życiu czynił to przeciw Kozakom, to przeciw Turkom, to przeciw Tatarom; byli tacy, którzy jeszcze szwedzkie wojny pamiętali. Nad wszystkimi zaś górował doświadczeniem wojennym i wymową pan Zagłoba i rad się znalazł w tym zbiegowisku żołnierskim, w którym o suchym gardle nie radzono. Gasił więc powagą najpoważniejszych pułkowników. Laudańscy ludzie opowiadali, że gdyby nie on, tedyby Wołodyjowski, Skrzetuscy, Mirski i Oskierko zginęli z rąk radziwiłłowskich, bo już ich na stracenie do Birż wieziono. On sam zasług swych nie ukrywał i sprawiedliwość sobie zupełną oddawał, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, kogo mają przed sobą. — Nie lubię się chwalić — mówił — ani gadać o tym, czego nie było, bo u mnie prawda grunt, co może i mój siostrzan poświadczyć. Tu zwracał się do pana Rocha Kowalskiego, który występował wówczas zza pleców pana Zagłoby i mówił dobitnym, stentorowym głosem: — Wuj... nie... łże!... I sapiąc toczył oczyma po obecnych, jakby szukając zuchwalca, który by mu śmiał zaprzeczyć. Ale nikt nigdy nie przeczył, więc pan Zagłoba poczynał opowiadać o swych dawnych przewagach: jako jeszcze za życia pana Koniecpolskiego przyczynił się dwukrotnie do zwycięstwa nad Gustawem Adolfem, jak potem Chmielnickiego splantował, co pod Zbarażem dokazywał, jako książę Jeremi na jego radach we wszystkim polegał i jako mu prowadzenie wycieczek powierzał... — A po każdej wycieczce — mówił — gdyśmy na pięć albo na dziesięć tysięcy hultajstwa napsuli, to Chmielnicki aż łbem z desperacji w ścianę trykał i powtarzał: "Nikt inny tego nie uczynił, tylko ten diabeł Zagłoba!", a kiedy już do paktów zborowskich przyszło, to chan sam jako dziwo mnie oglądał i o konterfekt upraszał, bo chciał go sułtanowi w prezencie posłać. — Takich nam dziś trzeba więcej niż kiedy! — powtarzali słuchacze. A gdy wielu i bez tego o nadzwyczajnych czynach pana Zagłoby słyszało, o których wieści po całej Rzeczypospolitej chodziły, gdy i świeże wypadki w Kiejdanach, jako to: uwolnienie pułkowników i bitwa klewańska ze Szwedami, potwierdzały dawną opinię męża, sława jego rosła coraz bardziej, i chodził w niej pan Zagłoba jak w słońcu, wszystkim na oczach, nad innych promienisty i jasny. — Gdyby takich tysiąc było w Rzeczypospolitej, nie przyszłoby do tego, co się zdarzyło! — powtarzano w obozie. — Dziękujmy Bogu, że choć jednego mamy między sobą! — Onże pierwszy Radziwiłła zdrajcą zakrzyknął. — I zacnych ludzi z jego rąk wyrwał, i po drodze Szwedów pod Klewanami tak poraził, że i świadek klęski nie uszedł. — Pierwsze zwycięstwo on odniósł! — Da Bóg i nieostatnie! Pułkownicy, jako Żeromski, Kotowski, Jakub Kmicic i Lipnicki patrzyli także na Zagłobę z wielkim szacunkiem. Wydzierano go sobie z rąk do rąk i zasięgano jego rady we wszystkim, podziwiając roztropność, prawie męstwu wyrównywającą. A właśnie radzono teraz nad ważną sprawą. Wysłano wprawdzie deputatów do wojewody witebskiego, by przyjeżdżał objąć dowództwo, ale ponieważ nikt dobrze nie wiedział, gdzie w tej chwili pan wojewoda się znajduje, deputaci więc pojechali i jakby w wodę wpadli. Były wieści, że ich Zołtareńkowe podjazdy ogarnęły, które zapuszczały się pod Wołkowysk rabując na własną rękę. Postanowili tedy pułkownicy pod Białymstokiem obrać tymczasowo regimentarza, który by aż do przyjazdu pana Sapiehy rząd nad wszystkimi sprawował. Nie potrzeba mówić, że z wyjątkiem pana Wołodyjowskiego, każdy pułkownik o sobie myślał. Rozpoczęły się zabiegi i kaptowania. Wojsko oświadczyło, że chce mieć udział w wyborach, i to nie przez deputatów, ale w kole generalnym, które wnet w tym celu złożono. Wołodyjowski, po naradzie ze swymi towarzyszami, polecał mocno pana Żeromskiego, który był człowiek cnotliwy, poważny, a przy tym imponował wojsku samą urodą i senatorską brodą w pas. Żołnierz przy tym był biegły i doświadczony. Sam przez wdzięczność polecał pana Wołodyjowskiego, ale Kotowski, Lipnicki i Jakub Kmicic opierali się temu twierdząc, że nie można najmłodszego wiekiem wybierać, bo regimentarz musi i przed obywatelstwem największą reprezentować powagę. — A któż tu najstarszy? — zapytały liczne głosy. — Wuj najstarszy! — zakrzyknął nagle pan Roch Kowalski tak gromkim głosem, że aż wszyscy zwrócili głowy w jego stronę. — Szkoda tylko, że chorągwi nie ma — rzekł Jachowicz, namiestnik Żeromskiego. Lecz inni poczęli wołać: — To i co z tego?! Czy to nam niewola pułkownika koniecznie obierać?... Zali to nie w mocy naszej? Zali nie in liberis suffragiis? Toż królem wolno każdego szlachcica obrać, nie dopiero regimentarzem... Wtem pan Lipnicki, jako niechętny był dla Żeromskiego i nie chciał, wszelkimi sposobami, jego wyboru dopuścić, zabrał głos: — Jako żywo! wolno waszmościom głosować, jak się podoba! A nie obierzecie pułkownika, to się i lepiej stanie, bo nie będzie nikomu krzywdy ani inwidii. Wtedy powstał hałas straszliwy. Liczne głosy wołały: "Do wotów! do wotów!" — inni zaś: "Kto tu od pana Zagłoby sławniejszy? Kto większy rycerz? Kto żołnierz doświadczeńszy? Pana Zagłobę prosimy... Niech żyje pan Zagłoba! Niech żyje regimentarz!" — Niech żyje! niech żyje! — wrzeszczało coraz więcej gardzieli. — Na szable opornych!... — krzyczeli znowu burzliwsi. — Nie ma opornych!... unanimitate! — odpowiadały tłumy. — Niech żyje! On Gustawa Adolfa poraził! On Chmielnickiemu sadła za skórę nalał! — I pułkowników samych ratował! — I Szwedów pod Klewanami poraził! — Vivat! vivat! Zagłoba dux! Vivat! Vivat! I tłumy poczęły podrzucać czapki, biegać po obozie i szukać pana Zagłoby. On zaś zdumiał się i zmieszał w pierwszej chwili, bo o godność nie zabiegał, chciał jej dla Skrzetuskiego i takiego obrotu rzeczy się nie spodziewał. Toteż gdy kilkutysięczny tłum począł wykrzykiwać jego nazwisko, tchu mu zabrakło i zaczerwienił się jak burak. Wtem opadli go towarzysze; ale w uniesieniu wszystko tłumaczyli sobie na dobre, bo widząc jego zmieszanie poczęli wołać: — Patrzcie! jako panna się zapłonił! Modestia męstwu w nim równa! Niech żyje i niech nas do wiktorii prowadzi! Tymczasem nadeszli i pułkownicy, radzi nieradzi, winszując godności, a niektórzy może i radzi byli, że współzawodników minęła. Pan Wołodyjowski tylko wąsikami coś ruszał, nie mniej od pana Zagłoby zdumiony, a Rzędzian otworzywszy oczy i usta patrzył z niedowierzaniem, ale już i z szacunkiem na pana Zagłobę, który z wolna do siebie przychodził, a po chwili wziął się w boki i głowę do góry zadarł przyjmując z odpowiednią godności powagą życzenia. Winszował pierwszy Żeromski od pułkowników, a potem od wojska przemówił bardzo wymownie towarzysz z chorągwi Kotowskiego, pan Żymirski, cytując maksymy różnych mędrców. Zagłoba słuchał, głową kiwał; wreszcie, gdy mówca skończył, pan regimentarz przemówił w następujące słowa: — Mości panowie! Choćby kto w niezbrodzonym chciał prawdziwą utopić zasługę oceanie albo niebotycznymi przysypać ją Karpatami, przecie ona, jakoby oleju przyrodzenie mając, na wierzch wypłynie, spod ziemi się wydobędzie, ażeby do oczu ludzkich powiedzieć: "Jam jest, która się światła nie wzdragam, sądu nie lękam, nagrody czekam." Ale że jako drogi kamień w złoto, tak cnota w modestię powinna być oprawiona, przeto pytam was, mości panowie, stojąc tu przed wami: Zalim się ze swymi zasługami nie krył? Zalim się przed wami chwalił? Zalim o tę godność, którąście mnie ozdobili, tentował? Wyście to sami zasług mych dopatrzyli, bom ja i teraz jeszcze je negować gotów i powiedzieć wam: są tu lepsi ode mnie, jako pan Żeromski, pan Kotowski, pan Lipnicki, pan Kmicic, pan Oskierko, pan Skrzetuski, pan Wołodyjowski, tak wielcy kawalerowie, jakimi sama starożytność chlubić by się mogła... Przecz mnie, a nie którego z nich, obraliście wodzem? Jeszcze czas... Zdejmcie mi tę godność z barków, a zacniejszego w ten płaszcz przyozdóbcie! — Nie może być! nie może być! — zaryczały setne i tysiączne głosy. — Nie może być! — powtórzyli pułkownicy, uradowani z publicznej pochwały, a chcący zarazem przed wojskiem swoją skromność okazać. — Widzę i ja, że nie może być inaczej! — odrzekł Zagłoba — niech się tedy wola waszmościów spełni. Dziękuję z serca, panowie bracia, i tak tuszę, że da Bóg, nie zawiedziecie się w tej ufności, którąście we mnie położyli. Jakowy przy mnie, tak i ja do gardła stać przy was przyrzekam, a czyli wiktorię, czyli zgubę fata nam niezbadane przyniosą, sama śmierć nas nie rozłączy, bo i po śmierci sławą się dzielić będziem! Okrutne uniesienie zapanowało w zebraniu. Jedni do szabel się imali, drudzy łzy poczęli ronić; panu Zagłobie pot kroplami osiadł na łysinie, ale zapał w nim wzrastał. — Przy królu naszym prawowitym, przy naszym elekcie i przy miłej ojczyźnie stać będziem! — zakrzyknął— dla nich żyć! dla nich umierać! Mości panowie! jako ta ojczyzna ojczyzną, nigdy takowe klęski na nią nie spadły. Zdrajcy otworzyli wrota i nie masz już piędzi ziemi, kromie tego województwa, w której by nie grasował nieprzyjaciel. W was ojczyzny nadzieja, a we mnie wasza, na was i na mnie cała Rzeczpospolita ma oczy obrócone! Ukażmyż jej, że nie próżno ręce wyciąga. Jak wy ode mnie męstwa i wiary, tak ja od was karności żądam i posłuszeństwa, a gdy będziemy zgodni, gdy przykładem naszym otworzymy oczy tym, których nieprzyjaciel uwiódł — tedy pół Rzeczypospolitej do nas się zleci! Kto ma Boga i wiarę w sercu, ten przy nas stanie, moce niebieskie nas wesprą, i któż nam wówczas sprosta?! — Tak będzie! Dla Boga, tak będzie! Salomon mówi!... Bić! bić! — Wołały grzmiące głosy. A pan Zagłoba ręce ku północy wyciągnął i począł krzyczeć: — Przychodź teraz, Radziwille! przychodź, panie hetmanie! panie heretyku! lucyperowy wojewodo! Czekamy cię nie w rozproszeniu, ale w kupie, nie w dyskordii, ale w zgodzie, nie z papierami, paktami, ale z mieczami w ręku! Czeka cię tu wojsko cnotliwe i ja, regimentarz. Dalej! wychodź! dawaj Zagłobie pole! Wezwij czartów na pomoc i próbujmy się!... Wychodź! Tu zwrócił się znów do wojska i krzyczał dalej, aż się w całym obozie rozlegało: — Dla Boga, mości panowie! Proroctwa mnie wspierają! Zgody jeno, a pobijemy tych szelmów, pludrów, pończoszników, rybojadów i innych wszarzy, brodafianów, kożuszników, co w lato saniami jeżdżą!... Damy im pieprzu, aż pięty pogubią umykając. Bijże tych psubratów, kto żyw! Bij, kto w Boga wierzy, komu cnota i ojczyzna miła! Kilka tysięcy szabel zabłysło naraz. Tłumy otoczyły pana Zagłobę cisnąc się, depcąc, popychając i wrzeszcząc: — Prowadź! Prowadź! — Jutro poprowadzę! Gotować się! — krzyknął w zapale Zagłoba. Wybór ów odbył się rano, a po południu odbywał się przegląd wojska. Stały więc chorągwie na choroszczańskich błoniach, jedna przy drugiej w wielkim porządku, z pułkownikami i chorążymi na czele, a przed pułkami jeździł regimentarz, pod buńczukiem, z pozłocistą buławą w ręku i czaplim piórem przy czapce. Rzekłbyś: hetman urodzony! I tak przeglądał kolejno chorągwie, jak pasterz przegląda trzodę, a żołnierzom aż serca przybywało na widok tej wspaniałej postaci. Każdy pułkownik wyjeżdżał kolejno ku niemu, a on z każdym pogadał, coś pochwalił, coś zganił, i nawet ci z przywódców, którzy z początku nieradzi byli z wyboru, musieli przyznać w duchu, że z nowego regimentarza żołnierz bardzo materii wojskowych świadom, dla którego przywództwo nie nowina. Jeden tylko pan Wołodyjowski dziwnie jakoś wąsikami ruszał, gdy nowy regimentarz, poklepał go na przeglądzie wobec innych pułkowników po ramieniu i rzekł: — Panie Michale, kontent jestem z ciebie, bo chorągiew tak porządna, jako żadna nie jest. Wytrwaj jeno tak dalej, a możesz być pewien, że cię nie zapomnę! — Dalibóg — szepnął pan Wołodyjowski Skrzetuskiemu wracając z przeglądu — co by mi mógł innego prawdziwy hetman powiedzieć? Tegoż samego dnia rozesłał pan Zagłoba podjazdy w te strony, w które było trzeba, i w te, w które nie było potrzeby. Gdy wróciły nazajutrz rano, wysłuchał pilnie wszystkich doniesień, po czym udał się do kwatery pana Wołodyjowskiego, który mieszkał razem ze Skrzetuskimi. — Przy wojsku muszę powagę zachowywać — rzekł łaskawie — ale gdyśmy sami, możemy w dawnej konfidencji zostawać... Tum przyjaciel, nie zwierzchnik! Waszą radą też nie pogardzę, choć własny rozum mam, gdyż wiem, żeście ludzie doświadczeni jak mało żołnierzy w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Przywitali go więc po dawnemu i wprędce "konfidencja" zapanowała zupełna, jeden tylko Rzędzian nie śmiał być z nim jak dawniej i na samym brzeżku ławy siedział. — Co ojciec myślisz robić? — zapytał Jan Skrzetuski. — Przede wszystkim porządek i dyscyplinę utrzymać i żołnierzy zająć, żeby próżnowaniem nie sparcieli. Widziałem ja to dobrze, panie Michale, żeś jako sysun mamrotał, gdym te podjazdy na cztery strony świata wysyłał, ale ja musiałem to uczynić, by ludzi do służby wdrożyć, bo znacznie pole zalegli. To raz, a po wtóre: czego nam brak? Nie ludzi, bo nalazło i nalezie ich dosyć. Ta szlachta, która do Prus uciekła przed Szwedami z województwa mazowieckiego, także tu przyjdzie. Ludu i szabel nie zbraknie, jeno wiwendy nie dość, a bez zapasów żadne wojsko w świecie w polu nie wytrzyma. Owóż mam taką myśl, żeby podjazdom nakazać sprowadzać wszystko, co jeno im w ręce popadnie: bydło, owce, świnie, zboże, siano, i z tego województwa, i z ziemi widzkiej na Mazowszu, która także nie widziała dotąd nieprzyjaciela i wszystkiego ma obfitość. — Ale to szlachta będzie wniebogłosy krzyczeć — zauważył Skrzetuski — jeżeli się im plon i dobytek zabierze. — Więcej mi znaczy wojsko niż szlachta. Niech krzyczą! Zresztą, darmo się nie będzie brać, bo każę kwity wydawać, których tyle już nagotowałem przez dzisiejszą noc, że pół Rzeczypospolitej wziąść by można za nie w rekwizycję. Pieniędzy nie mam, ale po wojnie i po wypędzeniu Szwedów Rzeczpospolita to zapłaci. Co mi tam gadacie! Szlachcie gorzej, gdy wojsko zgłodniałe zajeżdża i rabuje. Mam też myśl lasy splądrować, bo słyszę, że tam siła chłopstwa z dobytkiem pouciekało! Niechże to wojsko Duchowi Świętemu dziękuje, że je natchnął do obrania mnie regimentarzem, bo nikt by tu inny sobie tak nie poradził. — U waszej wielmożności senatorska głowa, to pewno! — rzekł Rzędzian. — Co? hę? — rzekł Zagłoba, uradowany pochlebstwem — i ciebie, szelmo, w ciemię nie bito. Rychło patrzeć, jak namiestnikiem cię uczynię, niech się jeno vacans otworzy. — Dziękuję pokornie waszej wielmożności... — odpowiedział Rzędzian. — Ot, moja myśl! — mówił dalej Zagłoba. — Naprzód wiwendy tyle zgromadzić, jako byśmy mieli oblężenie wytrzymać, potem obóz warowny założymy, a wówczas niech przychodzi Radziwiłł ze Szwedami czy z diabłami. Szelmą jestem, jeżeli tu drugiego Zbaraża nie uczynię! — Jak mi Bóg miły, tak to grzeczna myśl — zawołał Wołodyjowski — jeno skąd dział weźmiemy? — Pan Kotowski ma dwie haubice, u Kmicica jedna wiwatówka, w Białymstoku są cztery oktawy, które do zamku tykocińskiego miały być wyprawione; bo waćpanowie nie wiecie, że Białystok na utrzymanie zamku tykocińskiego przez pana Wiesiołowskiego jest zapisany, i te armaty jeszcze zeszłego roku z czynszów zakupiono, o czym mi pan Stępalski, gubernator tutejszy, powiedział. Mówi też, że i prochów jest na sto strzałów do każdej. Damy sobie radę, mości panowie, jeno popierajcie mnie z duszy, a i o cielenie zapominajcie, które by rade napić się czego, bo i pora już po temu. Wołodyjowski kazał przynieść pić i dalej gawędzili przy kielichach. — Myśleliście, że będziecie mieć malowanego regimentarza — mówił Zagłoba siorbając z lekka miód wystały. — Nunquam! Nie prosiłem ja o ten fawor, ale kiedyście mnie nim przyozdobili, to i posłuch, i porządek musi być. Wiem ja, co każda godność znaczy, i obaczycie, czy każdej nie dorosnę. Drugi Zbaraż tu urządzę, nic, jedno drugi Zbaraż! Zadławi się dobrze Radziwiłł, zadławią się i Szwedzi, nim mnie przełkną. Albo też chciałbym, by Chowański się o nas pokusił, pochował ja bym go tak, żeby go i na sąd ostateczny nie znaleźli. Niedaleko stoją, niech przyjdą! niech popróbują! Miodu, panie Michale! Wołodyjowski nalał, pan Zagłoba duszkiem wypił, zmarszczył brwi i jakby sobie coś przypominając, rzekł: — O czym to ja mówiłem? Czego to ja chciałem?... Aha! miodu, panie Michale! Wołodyjowski nalał znowu. — Powiadają — mówił Zagłoba — że i pan Sapieha lubi w dobrej kompanii pociągnąć. Nie dziw! każdy zacny człowiek to lubi. Zdrajcy tylko, którzy nieszczere myśli dla ojczyzny żywią, boją się wina, żeby się z praktyk nie wygadać. Radziwiłł brzezinowy sok pija, a po śmierci będzie smołę pijał. Tak mi Pan Bóg dopomóż! Zgaduję to snadnie, że się z panem Sapiehą pokochamy, bośmy do siebie podobni, jako jedno ucho końskie do drugiego albo jak para butów. I przy tym on jeden regimentarz, ja drugi, ale już taktu wszystkie sprawy urządzę, żeby jak on przyjedzie, wszystko było gotowe. Siła rzeczy na mojej głowie, ale cóż robić! Nie ma kto w ojczyźnie myśleć, to ty myśl, stary Zagłobo, póki ci pary w nozdrzach. Najgorsza sprawa, że kancelarii nie mam. — A po co ojcu kancelaria? — pytał Skrzetuski. — A po co król ma swego kanclerza? A po co przy wojsku musi być pisarz wojskowy? Trzeba będzie i tak posłać do jakiego miasta, żeby mi pieczęć zrobili. — Pieczęć?... — powtórzył z zachwytem Rzędzian spoglądając z coraz większym uszanowaniem na pana Zagłobę. — A co waćpan będziesz pieczętował? — pytał Wołodyjowski. — W tak poufałej kompanii możesz mi, panie Michale, mówić po dawnemu: "waćpan"... Nie ja będę pieczętował, ale mój kanclerz... To sobie naprzód zakonotujcie! Tu Zagłoba spojrzał z dumą i powagą po obecnych, aż Rzędzian zerwał się z ławy, a pan Stanisław Skrzetuski mruknął: — Honores mutant mores! — Po co mnie kancelaria? Posłuchajcie jeno — mówił Zagłoba. — Naprzód wiedzcie o tym, że te klęski, które na ojczyznę naszą spadły, według mojego mniemania nie z innej przyczyny przyszły, jak z rozpusty, jak ze swawoli i zbytków (miodu, panie Michale!), jak ze zbytków, mówię, które na kształt zarazy nas toczą. Ale w pierwszym rzędzie z przyczyny heretyków, coraz śmielej prawdziwej wierze bluźniących z ujmą dla Przenajświętszej Patronki naszej, która o te bezeceństwa w słuszną cholerę wpaść mogła... — To słusznie mówi! — ozwali się chórem rycerze — dysydenci pierwsi przystali do nieprzyjaciół, a kto wie, czy nie sami ich sprowadzili?! — Exemplum hetman wielki litewski! — Lecz że i w tym województwie, gdzie ja jestem regimentarzem, także heretyków nie brak, jako w Tykocinie i w innych miejscach, przeto dla zyskania na początek błogosławieństwa bożego dla naszej imprezy wyda się uniwersał, aby kto w błędach żyje, we trzech dniach z nich się nawrócił, a tym, którzy tego nie uczynią, majętności mają być na wojsko skonfiskowane. Rycerze spoglądali na siebie ze zdumieniem. Wiedzieli, że nie zbywa panu Zagłobie na obrotnym rozumie i fortelach, ale nie przypuszczali, aby pan Zagłoba był takim statystą i tak doskonale umiał sprawy publiczne sądzić. — I wy się pytacie — rzekł z tryumfem Zagłoba — skąd wezmę pieniędzy na wojsko?... A konfiskaty? a wszystkie dobra radziwiłłowskie, które tym samym przejdą na własność wojska? — Czy aby będzie prawo po naszej stronie? — wtrącił Wołodyjowski.— Dziś takie czasy, że kto ma szablę, ten ma prawo! A jakie prawo mają Szwedzi i ci wszyscy nieprzyjaciele, którzy w granicach Rzeczypospolitej grasują? — Prawda jest! — odpowiedział z przekonaniem pan Michał. — Nie dość na tym! — zawołał zapalając się pan Zagłoba. — Drugi uniwersał wyda się do szlachty województwa podlaskiego i do tych ziem w województwach sąsiednich, które jeszcze nie są w nieprzyjacielskim ręku, aby jako na pospolite ruszenie stawały. Szlachta ma czeladź uzbroić, aby nam piechoty nie brakło. Wiem to, że niejeden by rad iść, jeno się za jakim pismem i za jakimś rządem ogląda. Będą tedy mieli i rząd, i uniwersały... — Waćpan naprawdę tyle masz rozumu, ile kanclerz wielki koronny! -zakrzyknął pan Wołodyjowski. — Miodu, panie Michale!... Trzecie pismo wyśle się do Chowańskiego, by sobie szedł do paralusa, a nie, to go ze wszystkich miast i zamków wykurzymy. Stojąć oni teraz wprawdzie na Litwie spokojnie i zamków nie dobywają, ale Kozacy Zołtareńkowi rabują, kupami po tysiącu i dwa jeżdżąc. Niechże ich powstrzyma, bo inaczej będziem ich znosić. — Pewnie, że moglibyśmy to robić — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski — wojsko nie zależałoby pola. — Myślę ja nad tym i właśnie ku Wołkowyskowi dziś nowe podjazdy wysyłam, ale et haec facienda, et haec non omittenda... Czwarte pismo chcę posłać do naszego elekta, pana dobrego, aby go w smutku pocieszyć, że przecie jeszcze są tacy, którzy go nie opuścili, że są serca i szable na jego skinienie gotowe. Niechże na obczyźnie ma choć tę pociechę nasz ojciec, nasz pan kochany, nasza krew jagiellońska, która tułać się musi... oto... oto... Tu pan Zagłoba zakrztusił się, bo już miał mocno w głowie, i wreszcie ryknął z żałości nad losem królewskim, a pan Michał zaraz mu zawtórował trochę cieniej, Rzędzian chlipał także albo udawał, że chlipie. Skrzetuscy wsparli głowy na rękach i siedzieli w milczeniu. Przez chwilę cisza trwała, nagle pan Zagłoba wpadł w złość. — Co mi tam elektor! — krzyknął. Kiedy zawarł pakt z miastami pruskimi, niechże występuje w pole przeciw Szwedom, niech nie praktykuje na obie strony, niech uczyni to, co wierny lennik czynić powinien, i w obronie pana swego i dobrodzieja stawa. — Kto tam zgadnie, czy on się jeszcze za Szwedami nie opowie? — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Za Szwedami się opowie? To ja mu się opowiem! Pruska granica niedaleko, a u mnie kilka tysięcy szabel na zawołanie; Zagłoby w pole nie wywiedzie! Jako mnie tu widzicie, jakom regimentarz nad tym zacnym wojskiem, tak go ogniem i mieczem nawiedzę. Nie ma wiwendy, dobrze! znajdziemy jej dość w pruskich gumnach! — Matko Boska! — zakrzyknął w uniesieniu Rzędzian. — Wasza wielmożność już i koronowanym głowom zdzierży. — Zaraz do niego napiszę: "Mości elektorze! Dość kota ogonem odwracać! Dość wykrętów i mitręgi! Wychodź przeciw Szwedom, a nie, to jaw odwiedziny do Prus przyjadę. Nie może inaczej być..." Inkaustu, piór, papieru! Rzędzian, pojedziesz z pismem! — Pojadę! — rzekł dzierżawca z Wąsoszy, uradowany nową godnością. Lecz nim przygotowano panu Zagłobie inkaust, pióra i papier, krzyki wszczęły się przed domem i tłumy żołnierzy zaczerniały przed oknami. Jedni krzyczeli: "vivat!" — drudzy hałłakowali po tatarsku. Zagłoba z towarzyszami wyszedł zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Pokazało się, że prowadzą owe oktawy, o których pan Zagłoba wspominał, a których widok rozradował teraz serca żołnierskie. Pan Stępalski, gubernator białostocki, przystąpił do pana Zagłoby i przemówił: — Jaśnie wielmożny regimentarzu! Od czasu jak nieśmiertelnej pamięci pan marszałek Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego zapisał dobra białostockie na utrzymanie zamku tykocińskiego, ja, będąc tychże dóbr gubernatorem, wiernie i poczciwie wszelkie czynsze na pożytek tegoż zamku obracałem, czego i rejestrami mogę przed całą Rzeczpospolitą dowieść. Tak przeszło dwadzieścia lat pracując, opatrywałem on zamek w prochy, działa i spyżę, mając to sobie za święty obowiązek, aby każdy grosz tam szedł, dokąd jaśnie wielmożny marszałek Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego iść mu nakazał. Ale gdy w zmiennej losów kolei zamek tykociński został nieprzyjaciół ojczyzny największą w tym województwie podporą, pytałem się Boga i własnego sumienia, zali mam mu i nadal siły przysparzać, zali nie powinienem tych dostatków i wojennych porządków z tegorocznego czynszu nagromadzonych, do waszej wielmożności rąk oddać... — Powinieneś... — przerwał z powagą pan Zagłoba. — O jedno też jeno proszę, aby wasza wielmożność raczyła wobec całego wojska zaświadczyć i na piśmie mnie pokwitować, jako nic z onych dóbr na własny pożytek nie obróciłem i wszystko w ręce Rzeczypospolitej, godnie tu przez władzę jaśnie wielmożnego regimentarza reprezentowanej, zdałem. Zagłoba kiwnął głową na znak przyzwolenia i zaraz zaczął przeglądać rejestr. Pokazało się, że prócz oktaw, na strychach śpichrzów ukrytych, jest i trzysta muszkietów niemieckich bardzo porządnych, dwieście berdyszów moskiewskich dla piechoty, do obrony murów i wałów, i sześć tysięcy złotych gotowizny. — Pieniądze między wojsko się rozdzieli — rzekł Zagłoba — a co do muszkietów i berdyszów... Tu obejrzał się naokoło. — Panie Oskierko — rzekł — weźmiesz je waść i pieszą chorągiew uformujesz... Jest tu trochę piechoty z radziwiłłowskich zbiegów, a ilu braknie, tylu z młynarzy dobierzesz. Po czym zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych: — Mości panowie! Są pieniądze, są działa, będzie piechota i wiwenda... Takie moje rządy na początek! — Vivat! — krzyknęło wojsko. — A teraz, mości panowie, wszyscy pachołcy w skok po wsiach po rydle, łopaty i motyki. Obóz warowny założym, Zbaraż drugi! Jeno, towarzysz czynie towarzysz, niech się nie wstydzi łopaty i do roboty! To rzekłszy pan regimentarz udał się do swojej kwatery, przeprowadzony okrzykami wojska. — Dalibóg, że ten człowiek ma jednak głowę na karku — mówił do Jana Skrzetuskiego Wołodyjowski — i rzeczy zaczynają iść lepszym porządkiem. — Byle tylko Radziwiłł zaraz nie nadszedł — wtrącił Stanisław Skrzetuski — bo to wódz, jak drugiego nie masz w Rzeczypospolitej, a nasz pan Zagłoba dobry do prowiantowania obozu, ale nie jemu mierzyć się z takim wojennikiem. — Prawda jest! — odpowiedział Jan — jak przyjdzie co do czego, to go będziem radą wspomagali, bo się na wojnie mniej rozumie. Zresztą, skończy się jego panowanie, niech tylko pan Sapieha nadciągnie. — Ale przez ten czas siła dobrego może zrobić — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. Jakoż istotnie wojska owe potrzebowały jakiegokolwiek naczelnika, choćby nawet pana Zagłoby, bo od dnia jego wyboru lepszy ład zapanował w obozie. Nazajutrz dzień poczęto sypać wały nad białostockimi stawami. Pan Oskierko, który w cudzoziemskich wojskach sługiwał i znał się na sztuce sypania obronnych miejsc, kierował całą robotą. Powstał więc w trzech dniach nader silny okop, naprawdę podobien nieco do zbaraskiego, bo boków i tyłu broniły mu błotniste stawy. Widok jego podniósł serca żołnierzy; całe wojsko poczuło, że ma jakowyś grunt pod nogami. Lecz jeszcze bardziej począł się duch krzepić na widok zapasów żywności sprowadzanych przez silne podjazdy. Codziennie wpędzano do okopu woły, owce, świnie, co dzień szły fury wiozące wszelakie ziarno i siano. Niektóre przychodziły aż z ziemi łukowskiej, inne aż z widzkiej. Napływała także coraz liczniej szlachta drobna i większa, albowiem gdy wieść się rozeszła, że jest już rząd, wojsko i regimentarz, więcej też znalazło się w ludziach ufności. Mieszkańcom ciężko było żywić "całą dywizję", ale po pierwsze, pan Zagłoba o to nie pytał, po wtóre, lepiej było oddać na wojsko połowę, a reszty w spokoju zażywać, niż być narażonym co chwila na stratę wszystkiego od kup swawolnych, które rozmnożyły się były znacznie i grasowały na kształt Tatarów, a które pan, Zagłoba nakazał podjazdom ścigać i znosić. — Jeżeli takim okaże się hetmanem, jakim jest gospodarzem — mówiono o nowym regimentarzu w obozie — tedy Rzeczpospolita nie wie jeszcze, jak wielkiego ma męża. Sam pan Zagłoba myślał z pewnym niepokojem o przyjściu Janusza Radziwiłła. Przypominał sobie wszystkie zwycięstwa Radziwiłła, a wówczas postać hetmańska przybierała potworne kształty w wyobraźni nowego regimentarza i w duszy sobie mówił: "Oj, kto się tam temu smokowi oprze!... Mówiłem, że się mną zadławi, ale on mnie, jako sum kaczkę, połknie." I obiecywał sobie pod przysięgą nie wydawać generalnej bitwy Radziwiłłowi. "Będzie oblężenie — myślał — a to zawsze długo trwa. Można też będzie i traktatów tentować, a przez ten czas pan Sapieha nadejdzie." Na wypadek, gdyby nie nadszedł, postanowił sobie pan Zagłoba słuchać we wszystkim Jana Skrzetuskiego, gdyż pamiętał, jak książę Jeremi cenił wysoko tego oficera i jego zdolności wojskowe. — Ty, panie Michale — mówił pan Zagłoba do pana Wołodyjowskiego — jenoś do ataku stworzony albo i z podjazdem, chociażby znacznym, można cię wysłać, bo umiesz się sprawić i jako wilk na owce, na nieprzyjaciela wpadniesz; ale gdyby ci całym wojskiem hetmanić kazano, pasz! Pasz! sklepu z rozumem nie założysz, bo go na sprzedanie nie posiadasz, a Jan to regimentarska głowa i gdyby mnie nie stało, on jeden mógłby mnie zastąpić. Tymczasem przychodziły wieści odmienne; raz donoszono, że Radziwiłł już idzie przez Prusy elektorskie, drugi raz, że pobiwszy wojska Chowańskiego zajął Grodno i stamtąd ciągnie z wielką potęgą; ale byli i tacy, którzy twierdzili, że to nie Radziwiłł, jeno Sapieha poraził Chowańskiego przy pomocy księcia Michała Radziwiłła. Podjazdy jednak nie przywoziły żadnych pewnych wieści, prócz tych, że pod Wołkowyskiem stanęła kupa Zołtareńkowych ludzi, wynosząca około dwóch tysięcy wojowników, i miastu zagraża. Okolica cała płonęła już ogniem. W dzień po podjazdach zaczęli napływać i zbiegowie, którzy potwierdzili wiadomość, donosząc przy tym, że mieszczanie wyprawili posłów do Chowańskiego i Zołtareńki z prośbą o miłosierdzie nad miastem, na co uzyskali od Chowańskiego odpowiedź, że to jest luźna wataha nie mająca z jego wojskiem nic wspólnego. Co do Zołtareńki, ten dał mieszczanom radę, by się wykupili, lecz oni, jako ubodzy ludzie, po niedawnym pożarze i kilkunastu rabunkach, nie mieli czym. Błagali więc o miłosierdzie pana regimentarza, aby im na ratunek pospieszył, póki układy o wykup się prowadzą, bo później nie będzie już czasu. Pan Zagłoba wybrał półtora tysiąca ludzi dobrych, między którymi chorągiew laudańską, i przywoławszy Wołodyjowskiego rzekł mu: — No, panie Michale, czas pokazać, co umiesz! Pójdziesz pod Wołkowyski zetrzesz mi tam tych hultajów, którzy miastu nieobronnemu grożą. Nie pierwszyzna ci taka wyprawa i myślę, że za fawor sobie poczytasz, że tobie tę funkcję powierzam. Tu zwrócił się do innych pułkowników: — Sam muszę w obozie zostać, bo cała odpowiedzialność na mnie, to raz! A po wtóre, nie przystoi mojej godności na hultajów wyprawy czynić. Niech jeno Radziwiłł nadciągnie, tedy się w wielkiej wojnie pokaże, kto lepszy, czy pan hetman, czy pan regimentarz. Wołodyjowski ruszył chętnie, bo się nudził w obozie i tęsknił za krwi rozlewem. Komenderowane chorągwie wychodziły też ochoczo ze śpiewaniem, a regimentarz stał konno na wale i błogosławił odchodzących, żegnając ich krzyżem na drogę, Byli nawet tacy, którzy dziwili się, że pan Zagłoba tak uroczyście ów podjazd wyprawia, ale on pamiętał, że i Żółkiewski, i inni hetmani mieli zwyczaj żegnać idące do boju chorągwie — zresztą, lubił wszystko czynić uroczyście, bo to powagę jego w oczach żołnierzy podnosiło. Zaledwie jednak chorągwie znikły we mgle oddalenia, gdy już zaczął się o nie niepokoić. — Janie! — rzekł — a może by podesłać jeszcze Wołodyjowskiemu z garść ludzi? — Daj ojciec pokój — odpowiedział Skrzetuski. — Wołodyjowskiemu na taką wyprawę iść, to to samo, co zjeść miskę jajecznicy. Boże miły, toż on całe życie nic innego nie robił. — Ba! a jeśli go za wielka siła opadnie?... Nec Hercules contra plures. — Co tu o takim żołnierzu gadać. Spenetruje on wszystko dobrze, zanim uderzy, a jeśli tam siła za wielka, to urwie, co będzie mógł, i wróci albo sam przyśle o posiłki. Możesz ojciec spać spokojnie. — Aha! wiedziałem też, kogo wysyłam, ale to ci mówię, że musiał mi ten pan Michał czegoś zadać, taką mam do niego słabość. Prócz nieboszczyka pana Podbipięty i ciebie nikogom tak nie miłował... Nie może być inaczej, tylko mi ów chłystek czegoś zadał. Upłynęło trzy dni. Do obozu zwożono ciągle prowianty, ochotnicy także nadciągali, ale o panu Michale nie było słychu. Niepokój Zagłoby wzrastał i mimo przedstawień Skrzetuskiego, że żadną miarą nie mógł jeszcze Wołodyjowski spod Wołkawyska wrócić, wyprawił pan Zagłoba sto koni petyhorskich Kmicica po wiadomości. Ale podjazd wyszedł i znowu upłynęło dwa dni bez wieści. Aż siódmego dnia dopiero o szarym, mglistym zmierzchu pachołcy, wyprawieni po potrawy do Bobrownik, przyjechali bardzo spiesznie na powrót do obozu z doniesieniem, że widzieli jakieś wojsko wychodzące z lasów za Bobrownikami. — Pan Michał! — zakrzyknął radośnie Zagłoba. Lecz pachołcy przeczyli. Nie pojechali na spotkanie właśnie dlatego, że widzieli jakieś znaki obce, których w wojsku pana Wołodyjowskiego nie było. A przy tym siła szła większa. Pachołcy, jak to pachołcy, nie umieli jej dokładnie oznaczyć; jedni mówili, że ze trzy tysiące, drudzy, że pięć albo i więcej. — Wezmę dwadzieścia koni i pojadę na spotkanie — rzekł pan rotmistrz Lipnicki. Pojechał. Upłynęła godzina i druga, aż wreszcie dano znać, że zbliża się nie podjazd, ale całe wielkie wojsko. I nie wiadomo dlaczego, gruchnęło nagle po obozie: — Radziwiłł idzie! Wieść ta jakby iskra elektryczna poruszyła i wstrząsnęła cały obóz; żołnierze wypadli na wały, na niektórych twarzach znać było przestrach; nie stawano w należytym porządku; jedna tylko piechota Oskierki zajęła wskazane miejsca. Natomiast między wolentarzami wszczął się w pierwszej chwili popłoch. Z ust do ust przelatywały najrozmaitsze wieści: "Radziwiłł zniósł ze szczętem Wołodyjowskiego i ten drugi, Kmicicowy, podjazd" — powtarzali jedni. — "Ani świadek klęski nie uszedł" — mówili drudzy. — "A ot teraz pan Lipnicki jakoby pod ziemię się zapadł." — "Gdzie regimentarz? gdzie regimentarz?" Wtem przypadli pułkownicy ład czynić, a że prócz niewielu wolentarzy zresztą sam stary żołnierz był w obozie, wnet stanęli w sprawie, czekając, co się okaże. Pan Zagłoba, gdy go doszedł okrzyk: "Radziwiłł idzie!" — zmieszał się bardzo, ale w pierwszej chwili wierzyć nie chciał. Cóż by się stało z Wołodyjowskim? Czyliby się pozwolił tak ogarnąć, żeby ani jeden człowiek nie przybiegł z ostrzeżeniem? A ów drugi podjazd? A pan Lipnicki?" Nie może być! — powtarzał sobie pan Zagłoba obcierając czoło, które pociło mu się obficie. — Ten smok, ten mężobójca, ten lucyper miałby już z Kiejdan zdążyć? Zali to ostatnia godzina się zbliża?!" Tymczasem ze wszystkich stron coraz liczniejsze głosy wołały: "Radziwiłł! Radziwiłł!" Pan Zagłoba przestał wątpić. Zerwał się i wpadł do kwatery Skrzetuskiego. — Janie, ratuj! teraz pora! — Co się stało? — pytał Skrzetuski. — Radziwiłł idzie! Na twoją głowę wszystko zdaję, bo o tobie książę Jeremi mówił, żeś wódz urodzony. Ja sam będę doglądał, ale ty radź i prowadź! — To nie może być Radziwiłł — rzekł Skrzetuski. — Skądże wojsko nadciąga? — Od Wołkowyska. Mówią, że ogarnęli Wołodyjowskiego i tamten drugi podjazd, który niedawno posłałem. — Wołodyjowski dałby się ogarnąć? To ojciec jego nie znasz. On to sam wraca, nikt inny. — Kiedy mówią, że potęga okrutna. — Chwała Bogu! to, widać, pan Sapieha nadciągnął. — Na Boga! co mówisz? przecieby dali znać. Lipnicki pojechał naprzeciw... — Właśnie to dowód, że nie Radziwiłł idzie. Poznali kto, przyłączyli się i razem wracają. Chodźmy! Chodźmy! — Zaraz to mówiłem! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. — Wszyscy się stropili, a ja pomyślałem: nie może być! Zaraz to pomyślałem! Chodźmy! żywo, Janie! żywo! A tamci się skonfundowali... ha! Obaj wyszli spiesznie i wstąpiwszy na wały, na których już wojska tkwiły, poczęli iść w podłuż; ale twarz Zagłoby była promienna, przystawał co chwila i wołał, ażeby go wszyscy słyszeli: — Mości panowie! gości mamy! serca mi nie tracić! Jeśli to Radziwiłł, to ja mu drogę na powrót do Kiejdan pokażę! — Pokażemy mu! — krzyczało wojsko. — Stosy na wałach rozpalić! Nie będziem się chowali, niech was widzą, gotowiśmy! Stosy rozpalić! Wnet naniesiono drew i w kwadrans później zapłonął cały obóz, aż niebo zaczerwieniło się jakoby od zorzy. Żołnierze, odwracając się od światła, patrzyli w ciemność, w stronę Bobrownik. Niektórzy wołali, że słyszą już chrzęst i tętent. Wtem w ciemnościach rozległy się z daleka strzały muszkietów. Pan Zagłoba porwał za połę pana Skrzetuskiego. — Ogień rozpoczynają! — rzekł niespokojnie. — Na wiwaty — odparł Skrzetuski. Po strzałach rozległy się okrzyki radosne. Nie było co dłużej wątpić; w minutę później nadbiegło na spienionych koniach kilkunastu jeźdźców wołając: — Pan Sapieha! pan wojewoda witebski! Zaledwie to usłyszeli żołnierze, gdy jak wezbrana rzeka płynęli z wałów i biegli naprzeciw wrzeszcząc tak, że ktoś, co by słyszał z dala te głosy, mógłby mniemać, że to wycinanego w pień miasta wrzaski. Zagłoba, siadłszy na koń, wyjechał także na czele pułkowników przed wały, przybrany we wszystkie oznaki swej godności: pod buńczukiem, z buławą i czaplim piórem przy czapce. Po chwili pan wojewoda witebski wjechał w krąg światła na czele swych oficerów, mając i pana Wołodyjowskiego przy boku. Był to człowiek już w wieku poważnym, średniej tuszy, o twarzy nie pięknej, ale rozumnej i dobrotliwej. Wąsy miał już siwe, równo nad górną wargą przystrzyżone, i takąż niewielką bródkę, co czyniło go podobnym do cudzoziemca, choć się po polsku ubierał. Jakkolwiek wielu dziełami wojennymi wsławiony, wyglądał więcej na statystę niż na wojownika; ci, który go bliżej znali, mówili też, że w obliczu pana wojewody Minerwa nad Marsem przemaga. Ale obok Minerwy i Marsa była w tej twarzy rzadsza w owych czasach ozdoba, to jest uczciwośc, która z duszy płynąc, odbijała się w oczach jak światło słońca w wodzie. Na pierwszy rzut oka poznali, że był to mąż zacny i sprawiedliwy. — My tak czekali jak za ojcem! — wołali żołnierze. — A tak i przyszedł nasz wódz! — powtarzali z rozczuleniem inni. — Vivat! Vivat! Pan Zagłoba skoczył ku niemu na czele pułkowników, a on konia wstrzymał i począł się kłaniać rysim kołpaczkiem. — Jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo! — rozpoczął przemowy Zagłoba. — Choćbym starożytnych Rzymian, ba! i samego Cycerona albo sięgając dawniejszych czasów, słynnego owego Ateńczyka Demostenesa posiadał wymowę, jeszcze bym nie umiał tej radości wypowiedzieć, jaką wezbrały serca nasze na widok dostojnej jaśnie wielmożnego pana osoby. Cieszy się w sercach naszych cała Rzeczpospolita, najmędrszego witając senatora i najlepszego syna, tym większą, bo niespodzianą radością. Oto staliśmy na tych okopach pod bronią nie witać, ale walczyć gotowi... Nie radosnych słuchać okrzyków, ale spiżowych gromów... Nie łzy wylewać, ale krew naszą!... Gdy zatem stujęzyczna fama rozniosła, że obrońca to ojczyzny, nie zdrajca, nadchodzi, że wojewoda witebski nie hetman wielki, litewski, że Sapieha, nie Radziwiłł... Lecz panu Sapieże pilno widać było wjechać, bo nagle kiwnął ręką z dobroduszną, choć wielkopańską niedbałością i rzekł: — Idzie i Radziwiłł. We dwóch dniach już tu będzie! Pan Zagłoba zmieszał się, bo raz, że mu się wątek mowy przerwał, a po wtóre, iż wieść o Radziwille wielkie na nim uczyniła wrażenie. Stał więc przez chwilę przed panem Sapiehą, nie wiedząc, co dalej mówić; lecz prędko oprzytomniał i wyciągnąwszy spiesznie buławę zza pasa rzekł uroczyście, przypominając sobie, co było pod Zbarażem. — Mnie wojsko wodzem swym uczyniło, lecz ja w godniejsze ręce ów znak oddaję, aby młodszym dać przykład, jak pro publico bono największych zaszczytów zrzec się należy. Żołnierze zaczęli pokrzykiwać, lecz pan Sapieha uśmiechnął się tylko i rzekł: — Panie bracie! aby was tylko Radziwiłł nie posądził, że ze strachu przed nim buławę oddajecie... Byłby rad! — Już on mnie zna — odparł Zagłoba — i o bojaźń nie posądzi, bom go pierwszy w Kiejdanach splantował i innych przykładem pociągnąłem. — Kiedy tak, to prowadźcie do obozu — rzekł Sapieha. — Powiadał mi przez drogę Wołodyjowski, żeście przedni gospodarz i że jest u was się czym pożywić, a myśmy strudzeni i głodni. To rzekłszy ruszył koniem, a za nim ruszyli inni i wjechali wszyscy do obozu wśród niezmiernej radości. Pan Zagłoba przypomniał sobie, co o panu Sapieże mówią, że się w ucztach i kielichach kocha, więc postanowił godnie uczcić dzień jego przybycia. Jakoż wystąpił z ucztą tak wspaniałą, jakiej dotąd w obozie nie było. Jedli wszyscy i pili. Przy kielichach opowiadał pan Wołodyjowski, co pod Wołkowyskiem zaszło, jak nagle otoczyły go znacznie większe siły, które zdrajca Zołtareńko na pomoc wysłał, jak już ciężko było, gdy nagle przyjście pana Sapiehy zmieniło rozpaczliwą obronę w najświetniejsze zwycięstwo. — Daliśmy im takie pro memoria — mówił — że odtąd ucha z obozu nie wytkną. Po czym rozmowa zeszła na Radziwiłła. Pan wojewoda witebski miał bardzo świeże wiadomości i wiedział przez zaufanych ludzi o wszystkim, co się w Kiejdanach stało. Opowiadał więc, że wysłał hetman litewski niejakiego Kmicica z listem do króla szwedzkiego i z prośbą, aby z dwóch stron razem uderzyć na Podlasie. — Dziw mi to nad dziwy! — zawołał pan Zagłoba — bo gdyby nie ten Kmicic, to do tej pory nie zebralibyśmy się w kupę i mógł nas zjeść Radziwiłł, gdyby był nadszedł, jednego po drugim jako siedleckie obwarzanki. — Powiadał mi to wszystko pan Wołodyjowski — odrzekł Sapieha — z czego wnoszę, że ma on chyba do was osobisty afekt. Szkoda, że dla ojczyzny go nie ma. Ale tacy ludzie, którzy nic nad siebie nie widzą, nikomu dobrze nie służą i każdego tak zdradzić gotowi, jako w tym przypadku Kmicic Radziwiłła. — Jeno między nami nie masz zdrajców i wszyscyśmy do gardła przy jaśnie wielmożnym wojewodzie stać gotowi! — rzekł Żeromski. — Wierzę, że tu sami zacni żołnierze — odparł wojewoda — i anim się spodziewał, bym tu taki ład i dostatek zastał, za co jegomości panu Zagłobie muszę być wdzięczny. Pan Zagłoba aż pokraśniał z zadowolenia, bo jakoś mu się dotąd wydawało, że jakkolwiek wojewoda witebski traktuje go łaskawie, przecie nie z takim uznaniem i powagą, jakiej by sobie pan eks-regimentarz życzył. Począł więc opowiadać, jak rządził, co uczynił, jakie zapasy zebrał, jak działa sprowadził i piechotę uformował, wreszcie jak obszerną musiał prowadzić korespondencję. I nie bez chełpliwości wspomniał o listach wysłanych do króla wygnanego, do Chowańskiegó i do elektora. — Po moim liście musi się jegomość elektor jasno opowiedzieć za nami albo przeciw nam — rzekł z dumą. Ale wojewoda witebski był człek wesoły, może też i podochocił trochę, więc pogładził wąsa, uśmiechnął się złośliwie i rzekł: — Panie bracie, a do cesarza niemieckiego nie pisaliście? — Nie! — rzekł zdziwiony Zagłoba. — A to szkoda! — odrzekł wojewoda — rozmawiałby równy z równym. Pułkownicy wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem, lecz pan Zagłoba zaraz okazał, iż jeśli pan wojewoda chciał być kosą, to w nim trafił na kamień. — Jaśnie wielmożny panie! — rzekł — do elektora mogę pisać, bom i sam, jako szlachcic, elektor i nie tak to dawno jeszcze, jakom dawał głos za Janem Kazimierzem. — Toć waćpan dobrze wywiódł! — odpowiedział wojewoda witebski. — Ale z takim potentatem jak cesarz nie koresponduję — mówił dalej pan Zagłoba — żeby o mnie nie powiedział pewnego przysłowia, którem na Litwie słyszał... — Cóż to za przysłowie? — "Jakaś głowa kiepska — musi być z Witebska!" — odparł niezmieszany Zagłoba. Słysząc to pułkownicy aż zlękli się, ale wojewoda witebski przechylił się w tył i wziął się w boki ze śmiechu. — A to mnie splantował!... Niechże waści uściskam!... Jak będę chciał brodę golić, to języka od waści pożyczę! Uczta przeciągnęła się do późna w noc; przerwało ją dopiero przybycie kilku szlachty spod Tykocina, którzy przywieźli wieść, że pojazdy Radziwiłła sięgają już tego miasta. Kategoria:Potop